The results of a variety of studies indicate that despite its ready accessibility, cancers in the oral cavity are not readily recognized either by the patient or the dentist until they are so far advanced that there is a poor prognosis. The dentist should have sufficient training in oncology to understand the various problems in oncology and have knowledge of the various types of tumors affecting the oral region. The School of Graduate Dentistry wishes to expand and improve its present educational program in the general area of oncology for its predoctoral dental students, graduate students, the general practitioner in this part of the country and its dental assistants. An important objective is to ensure a comprehensive understanding of neoplastic disease, especially as it occurs in the oral cavity and the importance of utilizing a multidisciplinary approach to diagnosis, treatment planning and long-term maintenance. The Department of Prosthetic Dentistry will expand its didactic and clinical teaching of maxillo-facial prosthodontics.